


Atypical

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Relationship, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Queerplatonic relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: The rest of the world might not understand it.  Their closest friend might not understand it.  But it made them happy and that was what mattered.





	Atypical

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 11 Prompt:** Cottage [Based off photo here](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--enRIgAZk--/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/eue64oexkicyvdhvz0l3.jpg)

Magnus didn’t understand it, any of it. What they had was so different from what Magnus wanted from life that he couldn’t comprehend it being enough for anyone. He didn’t get that they could be happy and fulfilled with this life they chose for themselves; a quiet life away from the drama that seemed to follow in their good friend’s wake.

But that was his loss, not theirs. This was what they wanted, what they desired, what they needed. And they finally sought it out, in an isolated corner of England, far from anything that might be remotely considered exciting.

But sometimes, Ragnor worried that this was more what _he_ wanted, desired, needed. And at those times, he needed reassurance.

* * *

“Do you regret it?”

They sat by the fire in the small cottage they’d retired to, as they did most nights, Raphael reclining against his partner. A book rested in his lap, though his attention was elsewhere. When Ragnor asked him that question, he shook his head instantly. Sure, sometimes he missed New York. It had been his home since birth, the place he grew up with his family, where he built a new family with the vampires and the other Downworlders. But moving here, to live a quiet life he’d never be able to have in the City? No, it wasn’t something he regretted.

“Not at all. The Clan is fine with Simon. We can visit whenever we want. Do you think I miss the Shadowhunters breaking down my door every chance they got? Or Magnus and his drama of the week making my life difficult? You know better than to ask me that.”

“I suppose I do.”

Their relationship wasn’t typical but it worked for them. The hugging and kissing and grand declarations of love that were so fundamental to people like Magnus held no interest for either Ragnor or Raphael. But their relationship was built on interesting discussions, quiet nights spent reading together, on tormenting their mutual best friend to the best of their abilities. Their intimacy might not have been built on sex or romance, but it was what they’d both craved for so long before the other came into their lives.

They fell silent once more and Raphael thought the matter was closed until Ragnor spoke up again. “As long as you are happy.”

“You know that I am,” Raphael replied almost immediately. He paused before adding, “Which means Magnus will be by any day now with some new problem he needs solved because he seems to have a sixth sense when we are finally having some peace and quiet.”

Ragnor laughed quietly and looked back down at his own book. “I knew we should never have told him where we lived.”


End file.
